Była sobie rzeczywistość
by akumaNakago
Summary: Z magicznym światem nie jest dobrze. Od całych dekad. Świat mugoli ma się znacznie gorzej. Od równie dawna. Na początku XXI wieku grupa czarodziei stawia wszystko na jedną kartę, próbując zapobiec temu, co się dzieje. Bez względu na cenę. /możliwy slash/
1. Prolog

_Jestem wredna, wiem. Prolog jest krótki i może najwyżej narobić smaku - o ile wcześniej kompletnie nie zniechęci. No trudno. Postanowiłam go jednak napisać i zamieścić, żeby może zmusić się do pisania tego tekstu dalej. Pierwotnie miało to być opowiadanie jednoczęściowe, ale chyba się trochę rozrosło. Przynajmniej w mojej głowie - zobaczymy, jak to się odzwierciedli w piśmie._

_Za wszelkie sygnały w postaci komentarzy będę niezmiernie wdzięczna. Jak zwykle._

* * *

Prolog

* * *

Cztery kroki z północnego zachodu na południowy wschód, od okna do drzwi. I trzy z południowego zachodu na północny wschód, między łóżkiem pod jedną ścianą a stołem pod drugą. Chłodne, wilgotne powietrze, na szczęście w tej komnacie na wieży nie tak zatęchłe, jak z pewnością byłoby w lochach. Trzy jałowe posiłki dziennie, garniec wody rano i wieczorem. Smród niemytego ciała i wszy - jakim cudem dotarły aż tak wysoko? Egzystencja na granicy szaleństwa, samotna, wypełniona wspomnieniami, które nie chciały odejść.

Wciąż pamiętał. On jeden i nikt więcej na tym świecie. Na każdym ze światów. Na żadnym. Tylko on nadal pamiętał tę rzeczywistość, która istniała w czasach jego młodości. Która wciąż istniałaby w dniu jego narodzin - za osiemnaście lat, siedem miesięcy i dwa dni, jeśli nie pomylił się w obliczeniach - gdyby sześćdziesiąt lat temu po prostu jej nie zniszczył.

Ot tak. To było prostsze niż machnięcie różdżką, łatwiejsze od pstryknięcia palcami. Ot tak i rzeczywistości już nie było. Bo był on, tu i teraz. Tam i wtedy. Jego istnienie determinowało nieistnienie rzeczywistości. Prawdę mówiąc, dla niego było to zbyt skomplikowane - nigdy tego nie rozumiał i nawet nie widział takiej potrzeby. Ci, którzy wydawali rozkazy, teoretycznie wiedzieli, co robią. Na ich szczęście nie mieli możliwości stwierdzenia, czy się nie mylili. On też jej nie miał, ale w odróżnieniu od nich on pamiętał.

Tylko on, on jeden, wyłącznie on pamiętał, że kiedyś, zanim ją unicestwił, była sobie rzeczywistość.

* * *

KONIEC  
prologu

* * *

_Uprzejmie informuję szanownych Czytelników, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w nowym oknie w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym polu komentarz i kliknąć przycisk pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Poza tym czyta się je zwykle wyjątkowo przyjemnie ;-)._


	2. Rozdział pierwszy: Petunia

_"Była sobie rzeczywistość" to jedno z opowiadań tego rodzaju, w którym najpierw powstaje pierwszy rozdział (w tym przypadku: prolog), a dopiero potem autor szuka odpowiedniego tytułu dla swego nowego dzieła. Kwestia w tym, że znalezienie owego tytułu (który nota bene szalenie przypadł mi do gustu) całkowicie zmieniło fabułę reszty fanfika. "Była sobie rzeczywistość" nie będzie w rezultacie tym, co planowałam, pisząc prolog - zakończenie tego fanfika będzie się mniej więcej pokrywać z obmyślonym przeze mnie wcześniej początkiem historii o tym samym prologu. Bo akurat prolog pasuje do obu tych opowieści. A przynajmniej taką mam nadzieję._

_Tym razem rozdział znacznie dłuższy od prologu - mam tylko nadzieję, że nie znacznie nudniejszy jednocześnie. Przyjemnego czytania życzę, w każdym razie._

* * *

Rozdział pierwszy

Petunia

* * *

Państwo Dursleyowie mieszkający na Ligustrowej pod czwórką z dumą twierdzili, że są najnormalniejsi w świecie, _Bogu_ niech będą dzięki. Mieli do tego pełne prawo, ponieważ cała Wielka Brytania - poza nimi i innymi nielicznymi wyjątkami, oczywiście - kompletnie oszalała. Na punkcie magii, co gorsza.

Petunia niegdyś żyła w przeświadczeniu, że czary są czymś wspaniałym. Nie winiła się za to i teraz: była wówczas tylko dzieckiem, to ją tłumaczyło. Wszyscy wkoło uwielbiali magię i czarodziejów, a ona, jako siostra wiedźmy mugolskiego pochodzenia, czerpała z tego rozliczne korzyści. Jej rodzina była szanowana w okolicy jako ta, która wydała na świat jedno z jakże pożądanych magicznych dzieci. Rodzice jej i Lily sami byli mugolami, pozbawionymi magicznych mocy obywatelami magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii. Tym większe poważanie budził ich sukces. Ogólnie wiadome było, że czarodzieje i wiedźmy pochodzący z mugolskich bądź mieszanych małżeństw, są wśród magicznych rodzin pełnej krwi wręcz rozchwytywani. To dzięki nim bowiem wciąż rodziło się tak wiele obdarzonych magią dzieci i dzięki nim nie dochodziło do aż nazbyt częstych niegdyś sytuacji, że magicznej parze rodził się charłak. "Świeża krew" - mówili dorośli ze znawstwem i kiwali głowami, a Petunia kiwała wraz z nimi. Nie rozumiała wówczas tego, co obecnie wydawało jej się oczywiste: mugolacy byli po prostu stadem rozpłodowym czarodziejskiego świata.

Szczególnie zaś tacy mugolacy jak Lily. Śliczna, słodka, dobra Lily, ukochana siostrzyczka Petunii. Lily, którą wszyscy uwielbiali, Lily, z którą każdy chciał się bawić, Lily - duma i chluba całego ich _osiedla_. Roześmiana, roztańczona, beztroska Lily.

Za nią zaś krok w krok starsza o prawie dwa lata Petunia. Rozsądniejsza od siostry, twardziej stąpająca po ziemi, ale wciąż potrafiąca się bawić. Zresztą Lily byłaby zdruzgotana, gdyby Petunia odmawiała udziału w zabawach - Lily bawiła się tylko tam, gdzie bawiła się Petunia. Różne jak dzień i noc, jak słońce i księżyc, jak wiedźma i mugolka, dziewczynki były praktycznie nierozłączne.

A potem nadszedł ten straszny dzień, wigilia Jula... _cztery dni przed Bożym Narodzeniem!_ 1966 roku. Znakomicie go pamiętała, chociaż miała wtedy zaledwie osiem lat. Całą rodziną jak zwykle siedzieli przy kuchennym stole, jedząc śniadanie w doskonałych humorach przed zbliżającymi się świętami. W tle ich żartobliwych przekomarzań cicho pogrywał _radioodbiornik_ ustawiony na mugolską stację, która nadawała na przemian _kolędy_ i _gwiazdkowe_ przeboje. Była dokładnie ósma, kiedy rozległ się przepełniony podniosłą radością głos dziennikarza czytającego "obwieszczenie specjalne". W ten sposób Evansowie - jak wiele rodzin w całej Wielkiej Brytanii - dowiedzieli się, że nadszedł kres ich szczęścia. Ministerstwo Magii "w swej nieskończonej dobroci i wspaniałomyślności" postanowiło "zapewnić czarodziejskim dzieciom mugolskiego pochodzenia możliwość dorastania w godnych i odpowiednich warunkach". Co według nich oznaczało wychowywanie przez rodziny czarodziejów. Wobec tego "wszystkie czarodziejskie dzieci, których opiekunami są mugole" miały grzecznie czekać, aż w południe pojawią u drzwi ich domów "urzędnicy Ministerstwa mający odprowadzić je do ich nowych rodziców, aby wspólnie z nimi mogli spędzić nadchodzące święta". Radosny nastrój prysł _jak bańka mydlana_, chociaż żadne z nich nie mogło uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszało. Jakby w celu upewnienia ich, że ten koszmar jest szczerą prawdą, komunikat powtarzano na wszystkich możliwych _częstotliwościach_ o każdej pełnej godzinie - aż do dwunastej. Wtedy Lily zniknęła z życia Petunii na prawie piętnaście lat.

Westchnęła ciężko - zawsze tak wzdychała, kiedy wspominała dawne czasy - po czym spojrzała w dół. Ciasto zdecydowanie było gotowe, odklejało się od dłoni niemal bez śladu. Nakryła więc misę czystą ściereczką i odstawiła na bok, aby zająć się sałatką. Wyjęła warzywa z _lodowni_...

Zmarszczyła brwi. Coś jej tu nie pasowało. Odłożyła jarzyny na stół i przypatrzyła im się z namysłem. _Lodownia_... _Lodownia_... Czy może jednak nie _lodownia_?...

Podejrzliwie wyjrzała przez okno, a następnie przeszła do pokoju. Tam również zainteresowała się widokiem za szybą. Patrzyła na ulicę dłuższą chwilę, udając zainteresowaną wyłącznie grudniową pogodą, chociaż znacznie bardziej ciekawiło ją, czy nikt nie śledzi jej poczynań. Owszem, cierpiała na coś w rodzaju łagodnej postaci manii prześladowczej, świetnie zdawała sobie z tego sprawę. Nie leczyłaby się nawet gdyby mogła - uznawała, że taki rodzaj ostrożności potrzebny jej jest w życiu; wręcz nieodzowny po tym, co przeszła, oraz w świetle radykalnych poglądów, których nie ukrywała, co nie przysparzało jej przyjaciół.

Choćby takie panie Brown i Clearwater, rozmawiające akurat lekko po skosie od jej okna, pod domem naprzeciwko. Ledwie zobaczyły ją za szybą, już zaczęły zasłaniać usta dłońmi, jakby wzrokiem próbowała im wydrzeć ich nikomu niepotrzebne sekrety. Mogła się założyć, że obie zniżyły też głosy niemal do szeptu - jak gdyby mogła je usłyszeć przez grube szkło. Podejrzewała, że mówią o niej; nie obchodziło jej jednak, jaką część jej życia wzięły sobie na cel tym razem. To nie miało żadnego znaczenia, ogólne wnioski okolicznych plotek nie zmieniały się od lat: wszyscy wkoło uważali ją za świruskę, kryminalistkę, względnie wybryk natury. Ale tylko ona znała prawdę.

Wyszczerzyła zęby w nieco szaleńczym uśmiechu (a przynajmniej starała się, aby tak wyglądał) i energicznie pomachała ręką wścibskim sąsiadkom. Aż podskoczyły z wrażenia. Najwidoczniej uśmiech udał jej się tym razem wręcz nadzwyczajnie. Skoro tak, to na dokładkę posłała im całusa. Obie panie jak na komendę zasłoniły oczy i pośpiesznie podreptały byle dalej od jej przeklętego domku.

Na to tylko czekała. Rozejrzawszy się raz jeszcze z prawie maniakalnym uśmiechem na twarzy, odeszła od okna i usiadła na łóżku. Posiedziała tam chwilę, mając nadzieję, że sprawia wrażenie zamyślonej, później zaś, jakby nigdy nic, zsunęła się na podłogę. Wyjęła obluzowaną klepkę, która znajdowała się tuż przy jej prawym biodrze, po czym z odkrytego w ten sposób schowka wyciągnęła niewielki, acz gruby, papierowy tomik. Jakiś czas gładziła go, po raz kolejny zachwycając się tak rzadko dotykaną gładką fakturą, a potem położyła książkę na zgiętych kolanach i delikatnie ją otworzyła. Zagryzła górną wargę, walcząc ze sobą; nie miała czasu na zagłębianie się w kuszącej treści jej ulubionej lektury, chciała tylko sprawdzić jedną, jedyną rzecz. Jak najszybciej przekartkowała _zadrukowane_ (ach! _zadrukowane_!) strony, głęboko wdychając wciąż silny, upojny zapach _farby drukarskiej_, aż znalazła się na literze L. Teraz już szybko trafiła na poszukiwaną _lod_... _lod_... no jasne, że _lodówkę_, nie żadną _lodownię_! _Lodówka_, naturalnie, że _lodówka_! Prawie jak - niemal wbrew sobie zerknęła nieco dalej - _lokówka_, przedmiot, o którym marzyła, a którego prawie na pewno nigdy nie będzie miała; nawet ona nie była na tyle szalona, żeby papiloty ochrzcić mianem _lokówki_! Co innego głupi, magiczny glacjalus (tfu!), który _lodówkę_ przypominał niemal łudząco. Głupi czarodzieje nie potrafili wymyślić niczego sami, wszystko praktycznie - poza zaklęciami może (wielkie MOŻE) - ściągali od mugoli zza granicy i przerabiali na działające w oparciu o magię podróbki. Jej pozostawało nawijanie co wieczór włosów na papiloty i przechowywanie jedzenia w nędznej czarodziejskiej podróbce _lodówki_. Ech, ciężkie życie normalnej mugolskiej kobiety w magicznej Wielkiej Brytanii...

Przezwyciężywszy w końcu wewnętrzny opór, odłożyła ubóstwiany przez siebie egzemplarz samouzupełniającego się "Tajemnego leksykonu mugolskich wynalazków" na miejsce i bez dalszej zwłoki udała się do kuchni. Sprawdziła, czy ciasto dostatecznie wyrosło - jeszcze trochę mu brakowało, ale już niewiele. Najwyższy czas napalić w piecu; najwyraźniej przesiedziała w sypialni znacznie więcej minut, niż jej się wydawało. Prawie odruchowo ułożyła drewno w palenisku kuchennego pieca tak, aby zajęło się od pierwszego dmuchnięcia, po czym sięgnęła szczypcami do gara z wciąż ciepłym popiołem i wyjęła z niego zarzewie, które niezwłocznie umieściła na podpałce. Chwilę później mogła już zamykać stalowe drzwiczki, za którymi ogień radośnie zaczął pożerać coraz większe kawałki opału.

Uśmiechnęła się na myśl, że z taką samą uciechą oraz identycznym łakomstwem jej synowie i wnukowie będą już za kilka godzin zajadać jej popisowy placek. Malując sobie przed oczami duszy ten wesoły - wbrew wszelkim przeciwnościom - obrazek, nieśpiesznie przełożyła ciasto do formy, którą następnie wsunęła w dolną szufladę nagrzanego pieca. Na płycie przygotuje mężowi kolację: ziemniaki, fasolę i kawałek pieczonego mięsa, niewielki, jak na potrzeby tak pokaźnego mężczyzny, ale i tak lepszy niż nic, które przypadło w udziale jej. Cóż, Vernon był większy od niej, więc miał też większe potrzeby; ona, przy swojej biurowej pracy, obędzie się kraszonymi ziemniakami i fasolą, on nie.

Wzruszyła ramionami. Powinna się cieszyć, że ma ten kawałek mięsa, bo nie było to wszak regułą. Powinna się cieszyć, że ją i Vernona stać na własny domek - ciasny, ale zawsze ich własny. Powinna się cieszyć, że oboje mają pracę, która pozwala na utrzymanie domu i wcale nie takie najgorsze życie. Powinna się cieszyć, że cała trójka jest na wolności.

Miała tyle powodów do... może nie radości, ale do spokojnego zadowolenia i owszem. Wszyscy troje mieli. Mogło być przecież znacznie, znacznie gorzej.

Pozwoliła dłoniom robić to, co robiły praktycznie codziennie, sama zaś znowu pogrążyła się we wspomnieniach.

Kiedy ponownie ujrzała Lily, był środek nocy. Tylko sobie - i może innym czarodziejom - znanym sposobem Lily dostała się do mieszkania, które Petunia zajmowała z Vernonem i maleńkim podówczas Dudleyem. Petunię obudziło potrząsanie za ramię. Otworzywszy oczy zobaczyła widok, jakiego nie spodziewała się widzieć już nigdy w życiu: obok łóżka stała jej młodsza siostra, cała i zdrowa, chociaż nie najlepiej wyglądająca. Twarz Lily straciła świeżość i niewinność, nie sprawiała nawet wrażenia dość młodej, aby należeć do ledwie dwudziestodwuletniej dziewczyny. W świetle różdżki Petunia widziała, że zielone oczy jej siostry, niegdyś takie radosne, tryskające humorem, teraz były prawie puste i niemal zimne. Zacisnęła powieki, lecz gdy na nowo je otworzyła, widok nie uległ zmianie. Lily wygięła tylko wargi w krzywym uśmiechu, który wcale nie dodawał jej uroku, po czym przycupnęła na łóżku po stronie Petunii i położyła sobie na kolanach tobołek, który dotychczas trzymała w ramionach. Petunia wreszcie zwróciła na niego uwagę; z zaskoczeniem stwierdziła, że to niemowlę. Już prawie się odezwała, kiedy przypomniała sobie, że przecież leży obok śpiącego Vernona, a w nogach ich łóżka stoi kołyska z posapującym przez sen Dudleyem. Toteż gdy Lily otworzyła usta, Petunia znacząco ścisnęła ją za rękę. Nie chciała, żeby mężczyźni jej życia się obudzili - obaj byli koszmarnie hałaśliwi, jeśli budzono ich w środku nocy. Siostra najwidoczniej zrozumiała, o co jej chodzi, bo wyjęła z rękawa cienki patyk i pomachała nim w skomplikowany sposób, szepcząc coś pod nosem. "No tak, różdżka. Czary. Magia" - pomyślała Petunia niechętnie. Nie zdziwiła się, że na dźwięk całkiem głośnych słów Lily nikt poza nimi dwiema nawet nie drgnął.

- Musisz mi pomóc, Tuniu - powiedziała jej siostra na powitanie.

Petunii to nie przeszkadzało. Nie przeszkadzał jej brak "Dobry wieczór", "Miło cię znowu widzieć" i "Tęskniłam za tobą". To wszystko rozumiało się niejako samo przez się: naturalnie, że Lily cieszyła się na jej widok, oczywiście, że Lily za nią tęskniła. Straciły się przecież z oczu na długie piętnaście lat... a mimo to wciąż rozumiały się bez słów. Uśmiechnęła się więc tylko łagodnie, jak zawsze uśmiechała się do niej i tylko do niej.

- Mów, czego ci trzeba, siostrzyczko - zachęciła.

Lily od razu przeszła do konkretów.

- To jest Harry - przedstawiła tłumoczek.

- Twój syn - domyśliła się Petunia.

- Mój syn - przytaknęła. - Twój siostrzeniec - dodała, jakby to cokolwiek zmieniało.

Petunia czekała bez słowa.

Lily westchnęła.

- Nie mogę się nim dłużej zajmować - powiedziała wreszcie. - To zbyt niebezpieczne. Dla nas wszystkich. Więc chciałam cię prosić, żebyś się nim zaopiekowała.

- Czy on jest...

- Magiczny? Pewnie, jak mógłby nie być, skoro jest moim synem - prawie parsknęła Lily.

Petunia przygryzła górną wargę.

- Odbiorą mi go, siostrzyczko - zauważyła. - Przecież wiesz, że zgodnie z prawem czarodziejskie dziecko nie może być wychowywane przez mugoli.

- Ukryjesz go - stwierdziła Lily z pewnością, której Petunii bardzo brakowało. - Zrozum - tłumaczyła - ja już nie mogę. To ponad moje siły. Mam za dużo na głowie, ta cała wojna...

- Jaka wojna? - wystraszyła się Petunia.

- A, takie tam. Was to nie dotyczy. Dlatego u was będzie najbezpieczniejszy. Wychowacie go jak na Evansa przystało. Tak właśnie powinien być wychowany: nazywa się Harry Evans i powinien się wychowywać z Evansami, a nie z jakimiś obcymi czarodziejami.

- Dałaś mu nasze nazwisko? A co z nazwiskiem jego ojca?

Lily bez słowa machnęła ręką.

- No a nazwisko twoich...

Petunia nie dokończyła pytania, widząc wściekłość w oczach siostry. Chyba wolała je pozbawione blasku niż płonące taką nienawiścią. Najwyraźniej kwestia adoptowanej rodziny Lily była tematem tabu. Odkaszlnęła więc i pożeglowała na bezpieczniejsze, jak się zdawało, wody.

- Dlaczego właśnie dzisiaj? - zadała pierwsze pytanie, jakie przyszło jej na myśl.

- Dlatego, że pięć dni temu był nów księżyca, a za pięć dni będzie Samhain.

- Tak, tak - burknęła Petunia. - A wczoraj było Halloween. To niby ma jakieś znaczenie?

- Halloween niekoniecznie - przyznała Lily z krzywym uśmieszkiem. - Dwa pozostałe niestety tak. Ale nie zaprzątaj sobie tym głowy; i tak nie zrozumiesz - zapewniła bez cienia poczucia wyższości.

- Skoro tak mówisz...

- Mówię. I - machnęła różdżką, po czym w powietrzu pojawiła się tarcza zegara - zajmij się nim, dobrze? Proszę... - popatrzyła na siostrę błagalnie. - Naprawdę nie mam już czasu, żeby cię przekonywać, mamy dzisiaj akcję i trochę jakby mi się śpieszy... - paplała.

Petunia westchnęła, wcale jej już nie słuchając. Nigdy nie potrafiła oprzeć się prośbom Lily, nawet kiedy wiedziała, że dziewczynka nie ma racji i obie dostaną przez to burę. Albo gdy przychodziło do jej karcenia - wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, jedna błagalna mina i Petunia topniała jak wosk.

- Dobrze, zaopiekuję się twoim synem. Zaopiekuję się Harrym - obiecała. Niech się dzieje, co chce! - Do diabła z prawami czarodziejskiego świata!

Zdała sobie sprawę, że to ostatnie powiedziała głośno, dopiero gdy Lily zaklaskała. Petunia poczuła się w tym momencie, jakby wróciła do niej jej mała siostrzyczka, psotny zielonooki elf o niemal rudych włosach. Poczuła się, jak za dawnych, dobrych czasów. Przynajmniej przez chwilę.

- Zostawiam ci go zatem - powiedziała Lily.

Wstała i podała dziecko siostrze. Petunia na moment odwróciła wzrok, aby wygodnie i bezpiecznie umościć maleństwo, a kiedy ponownie spojrzała w górę, była w pokoju sama, z trzema już teraz panami. Zacisnęła wargi. Po co komu jakieś głupie pożegnania?

- Witaj, Harry - odezwała się do chłopca, który wciąż spał z błogą miną. - Ciocia Petunia zaopiekuje się tobą, zobaczysz. Będzie cię wychowywać z wujem Vernonem, a kuzyn Dudley będzie się z tobą świetnie bawił. Wszyscy będziemy się bardzo kochać - opowiadała cicho, jakby próbowała przekonać nie tylko chłopca, ale przede wszystkim siebie. - Dobrze ci u nas będzie, zobaczysz.

I było. Rano Vernon nie robił jej wielkich wyrzutów - przez stosunkowo długi okres narzeczeństwa zdołała go nawrócić na swoje poglądy, choć nigdy nie był tak zażartym przeciwnikiem czarodziejów, jak ona; raczej za nią podążał, dość ślepo, przyznawała - a Dudley szczerze ucieszył się z nowego towarzysza zabaw. Ona sama szybko pogodziła zaś opiekę nad kolejnym dzieckiem z zajmowaniem się własnym synem, oporządzaniem mieszkania i dorywczą pracą chałupniczą. Vernon całkiem nieźle zarabiał, lecz wyżywienie, ubranie i zabawienie jeszcze jednego dziecka było wydatkiem, którego nie pokryliby z jego pensji. Petunia planowała wcześniej, że po osiągnięciu przez niego odpowiedniego wieku odda Dudleya do przedszkola, a sama pójdzie do pracy, teraz to jednak było wykluczone. Harry'ego trzeba było ukrywać, więc nie mógł iść do przedszkola, a skoro tak, to ona nie mogła podjąć pracy, w każdym razie nie na pełen etat. Pozostawało chałupnictwo. I to wręcz od zaraz, bo niemal wszystkie oszczędności wydali w ten sam dzień na powiększenie schowka na miotły, żeby mogła się w nim zmieścić kryjówka Harry'ego - tam chłopiec chował się, kiedy w mieszkaniu byli obcy ludzie. I tam sypiał.

Latami wszystko układało się wręcz wspaniale. Harry był grzecznym dzieckiem, choć może nieco zbyt dojrzałym, jak na swój wiek. Bardzo szybko zaczął pomagać Petunii w zajmowaniu się domem, potrafił zachęcić do sprzątania nawet Dudleya, któremu udowadniał, że ścieranie kurzy, zamiatanie podłogi czy nawet mycie naczyń może być fajną zabawą. Był wyjątkowo obowiązkowy i najczęściej bez szemrania i bez problemu robił wszystko, czego wujostwo od niego chciało. Dzięki temu po kilku latach Petunia mogła zrealizować swoje wcześniejsze plany i faktycznie oddać Dudleya do przedszkola, sama zaś pójść do pracy na całe dziewięć godzin. Harry w tym czasie nie tylko siedział w mieszkaniu cichutko jak mysz pod miotłą, ale praktycznie bezgłośnie sprzątał i bawił się, a później również uczył. Gdy nieco podrósł zdołał znikać na życzenie - dzięki temu mógł wychodzić z Dudleyem na dwór i bawić się z innymi dziećmi na placu zabaw. Oczywiście, że nikt go nie widział, ale chłopcu wystarczyło, że kuzyn wie o jego obecności, reszta dzieci zaś przyzwyczaiła się do włączania _niewidzialnego przyjaciela_ Dudleya w prawie wszystkie gry i zabawy. Petunia, wprawdzie, nie pojmowała, jakim sposobem to robią, pamiętała jednak z własnych młodych lat, jak bardzo elastyczne i skłonne do akceptacji najdziwniejszych rzeczy zwykle bywają dzieci. Cieszyła się po prostu, że wszystko układa się tak wspaniale: ona i Vernon pracowali, Dudley chodził do szkoły, popołudnia spędzał na podwórzu, a wieczorami uczył się z Harrym, który był znacznie bystrzejszy od swego nieco starszego kuzyna, ale bardzo chętnie dzielił się z nim wiedzą i umiejętnościami. Byli szczęśliwą, choć może nieco nietypową rodziną. Dopóki Dudley nie skończył szkoły podstawowej, w każdym razie.

Petunia wciąż wyrzucała sobie, że przed laty zapomniała o tak istotnej kwestii. Owszem, nigdy nie spotkało jej to osobiście, lecz przecież wiedziała o tym, słyszała tyle razy, z tylu źródeł, i nawet tak bardzo zazdrościła tego magicznym dzieciom... A mimo to zapomniała. Może przez to, że była taka szczęśliwa. To jednak nie zmienia faktu, że zapomniała. Zapomniała o Hogwarcie. Zapomniała o liście.

W ten właśnie sposób magiczny świat dowiedział się o Harrym. A Dursleyowie przypomnieli sobie o istnieniu czarodziejów. Był spokojny, niedzielny wieczór. Dzieci siedziały na łóżku Dudleya, zgodnie okryte jedną kołdrą, i czekały, aż Petunia zacznie im czytać książkę na dobranoc. Dudley jak co dzień upierał się, że są już na to za duzi, podczas gdy Harry tylko uśmiechał się w milczeniu; ostatecznie starszy chłopiec jak zwykle skapitulował, udając, że wcale nie chce słuchać, a nie kłóci się wyłącznie dla świętego spokoju.

Aurorzy weszli do mieszkania po cichu, nie zwracając na siebie niczyjej uwagi; nawet Harry nie zorientował się, że w pokoju jest ktoś obcy, dopóki znienacka nie pojawili się tam trzej mężczyźni: jeden przy oknie, drugi przy drzwiach, a trzeci tuż obok Petunii. Rozlegające się w kuchni wrzaski Vernona skutecznie poinformowały Petunię, że i tam musiał pojawić się przynajmniej jeden auror.

Dobrze, że właśnie skończyła przygotowywać sałatkę - nienawidziła wspominać tego, co działo się później. Aresztowania, procesu, kary, na jaką została skazana. Wolała udawać, że zapomniała te wszystkie lata, wolała zakopać je głęboko w niepamięci i nigdy, przenigdy do nich nie wracać. Wolała pamiętać, że kiedy wreszcie wyszła na wolność tuż za bramami więzienia czekali na nią Vernon, który dostał krótszy wyrok, oraz dorośli już Dudley i Harry. Obaj krótko po skazaniu opiekunów zostali adoptowani: Dudley przez _praworządną_ mugolską rodzinę, mającą wykorzenić u niego _niewłaściwe_ podejście do czarodziejów, Harry zaś przez jednego ze swoich hogwarckich profesorów oraz jego żonę. To głównie Prince'om Dudley zawdzięczał, że jakoś przetrwał te prawie siedem lat prania mózgu: co roku, na prośbę przybranego syna, zapraszali Dudleya do siebie na prawie całe wakacje, żadna zaś z _praworządnych_ mugolskich rodzin nie odmówiłaby czarodziejom - szczególnie tak szeroko i w rozmaitych środowiskach znanym. Również Prince'om chłopcy zawdzięczali, że mieli się gdzie podziać po osiągnięciu pełnoletności; Harry był dla nich dzieckiem, którego nigdy nie mieli, Dudley zaś mało kłopotliwym mimo swej magicznej ułomności gościem. Szybko zresztą załatwili mu pracę i własne mieszkanie, do którego wyprowadził się z wdzięcznością - byli dobrymi czarodziejami, ale mimo wszystko czarodziejami właśnie. Vernon po wyjściu na wolność zamieszkał u Dudleya i jego żony, a dzięki wstawiennictwu Prince'ów w miarę szybko znalazł porządną pracę. Kiedy zaś czarodzieje wreszcie wypuścili Petunię, robiący zawrotną sportową karierę Harry kupił wujostwu maleńki domek: wystarczająco duży, aby się w nim we dwoje pomieścili, i na tyle mały, żeby mogli go samodzielnie utrzymać.

Petunia uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli. Harry był naprawdę zadziwiającym chłopcem! Nic go nie wypaczyło, ani porzucenie przez matkę, która po tym, jak go zostawiła, już się nie pokazała, ani lata spędzone w samotności, w schowku na miotły czy w niewidzialnym ciałku, ani niesława chłopca, którego mugole ukrywali w _komórce pod schodami_, jak głosiły gazety, kiedy dziecko trafiło do Hogwartu, ani nawet wychowywanie się w domu bogatych i szeroko znanych przybranych rodziców, którzy, o ile Petunia wiedziała, pozwalali mu niemal na wszystko. Cóż, na pewno na zapraszanie mugolskiego kuzyna, którego rodzice odbywali surową karę za _porwanie i przetrzymywanie_ czarodziejskiego dziecka. Harry wydawał się niezniszczalny. Petunia wierzyła, że tego chłopca nic nie było w stanie zmóc: ani smoki, ani trytony, ani dementorzy (dreszcz wstrząsnął nią na samą myśl), ani nawet bazyliszek, gdyby gdzieś się jeszcze jakiś uchował. Tak, Harry był naprawdę niezwykły.

Rozmyślanie o siostrzeńcu było dla niej najlepszym czasem na doprawianie wszelkich dań, ponieważ chłopiec budził w niej wyłącznie ciepłe uczucia i... miała dziwne wrażenie, że przy nim nic się nie mogło nie udać. Mimo wszystko. Smakowała więc i odpowiednio przyprawiała każdą kolejną potrawę, mając nadzieję, że Harry będzie mógł zjawić się na dzisiejszej uroczystości. Wszystkim Dursleyom byłoby przykro, gdyby nie zdołał, wiedzieli jednak, że nie byłoby w tym jego winy. Jak zawsze. On naprawdę nigdy nie był winny.

Schowała garnki z ziemniakami, fasolą i mięsem pod pierzyną, aby zachowały ciepło. Vernon zje kolację po powrocie z pracy, ona zapewne trochę później, kiedy wróci z urodzin młodszego wnuka. Do tej pory wszystko wciąż powinno być może niekoniecznie gorące, ale z pewnością wystarczająco ciepłe.

Potem przebrała się w najlepszą, choć wciąż bardzo skromną sukienkę i spakowała do koszyka ciasto oraz sałatkę. Uśmiechnęła się lekko - taki ci z niej podstarzały Czerwony Kapturek. Tylko role trochę się odwróciły: tym razem nie wnuczka idzie z koszyczkiem do babci, lecz babcia do wnuków. Zachichotała cicho, po czym z całą premedytacją założyła na głowę czerwoną chustę. Płaszcz i buty, niestety, kolorystycznie pasowały nieszczególnie, bo miała tylko jedne i były one szare. Nie popsuło jej to jednak humoru. Wyszła z domku, nucąc pod nosem, lekko wymachując koszykiem i prawie podskakując - jej zachowanie z pewnością przyczyni się do kolejnych plotek na jej temat, ale co jej tam. Niech mają, niech się cieszą! Roześmiała się radośnie i pomachała podejrzanie ruchliwym firankom mijanych domków. Opuściwszy ulicę Ligustrową, przyśpieszyła kroku: Dudley mieszkał dość daleko, musiała się pośpieszyć, jeżeli chciała zdążyć przez zmierzchem.

Zdążyła. Kiedy stukała kołatką do drzwi domu Dudleya, niebo było już szare, wciąż jednak jeszcze nie całkiem ciemne. Gdy w korytarzu rozległ się trel magicznej kołatki, nawet przez zamknięte drzwi i okna usłyszała entuzjastyczne wołanie Harolda:

- Babcia, babcia przyszła!

- Skąd wiesz? - tubalny głos Dudleya brzmiał całkiem wyraźnie, jakby jej syn stał bardzo blisko drzwi.

- Uszek mi powiedział! - krzyknął rezolutnie starszy wnuk.

Dudley roześmiał się gromko i otworzył drzwi. Rzeczywiście musiał stać tuż za nimi.

- Faktycznie! - stwierdził z udawanym zdumieniem, puszczając do niej oko. - Babcia przyszła. No, no, no...

Przekroczyła próg z szerokim uśmiechem. Gdy tylko Dudley zamknął za nią drzwi, obskoczył ją czteroletni chłopiec sprawiający wrażenie, jakby było go co najmniej czterech. Mimo to roczny maluch z palcem w ustach jakoś zdołał się do niej przedostać, a jego cichutkiego głosiku nie zagłuszył nawet taniec wojenny jego brata.

- Baba - stwierdził malec z zadowoleniem, po czym wyciągnął ręce w górę.

Dudley bez słowa zabrał jej koszyk, aby mogła spełnić nieme żądanie dziecka. Petunia z uśmiechem schyliła się i wzięła wnuczka w ramiona. Trzymając małego na lewym biodrze, pogłaskała po głowie wcielony żywioł w osobie starszego chłopca.

- Dobry wieczór, Haroldzie - powiedziała spokojnie. - Dobry wieczór, Prometeuszu - zwróciła się do dziecka, które niosła.

Mały Harold uśmiechnął się, szczerząc zęby, ale zaraz spochmurniał.

- Jestem Harry, nie Harold - przypomniał jej z naburmuszoną miną. - A to jest Uszek, nie żaden jakiś Ptolemeusz.

- Prometeusz! - poprawiła go Petunia ze śmiechem.

- Uszek! - upierało się dziecko.

- Usek - potwierdził jubilat, kiwając głową ozdobioną dwoma wcale pokaźnymi małżowinami.

Cóż, faktom nie była w stanie zaprzeczyć: zdrobnienie zdecydowanie do Prometeusza pasowało. Jak ulał, szczerze mówiąc.

- Dobrze już, dobrze, Harry, Uszku, moje kochane wnuczęta! Chodźmy teraz do kuchni: przyniosłam placek, może mama pozwoli wam zjeść po kawałku przed kolacją. - Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo do starszego chłopca.

- Hura! - Czterolatkowi było w tym momencie obojętne, jak go nazywają, liczyło się tylko jedno. - Babcia przyniosła placek! Mamo, babcia przyniosła placek, wies? - Rozlegało się w kuchni, gdzie dziecko znalazło się w okamgnieniu, jakby za pomocą magii, której w odróżnieniu od brata nie posiadało. - Mogę kawałek? Mooogę?

Sądząc po tym, że to było ostatnie, co powiedział - a raczej wykrzyczał - zapewne mógł. Rzeczywiście: kiedy weszła do kuchni Harold siedział na taborecie, machał nogami i pałaszował drożdżowy placek z jabłkami w takim tempie, jakby bał się, że mu go ukradną. Zobaczywszy jednak babcię z bratem, niechętnie przerwał jedzenie i wyciągnął talerzyk do malca.

- Chces? - spytał głosem, w którym wyraźnie słychać było, że liczy na odpowiedź negatywną.

- Jedz, synku. - Matka położyła dłoń na jego głowie. - Uszek dostanie swój kawałek - zapewniła cicho.

Petunia posadziła malca w krzesełku dla niemowląt, po czym badawczo spojrzała na synową. Musiała przyznać, że zastania takiego właśnie widoku się spodziewała: młoda kobieta była blada, miała pod oczami sińce, które nieudolnie próbowała zamaskować makijażem, wargi jej drżały, a oczy lśniły łzami. Petunia westchnęła i przytuliła ją. Nie mogła twierdzić, że wiedziała, co czuje matka magicznego dziecka na dzień przed tym, jak jej syn skończy rok, ale rozumiała jej ból.

- Usiądź, dziecko - poleciła synowej, gdy wreszcie wypuściła ją z objęć. - Wypij coś, zjedz. Wszystkim się zajmę.

Kobieta usłuchała bez słowa sprzeciwu. Może właśnie tego było jej trzeba, żeby ktoś ją wyręczył, pomógł jej, zakrzątnął się wokół. Dudley był dobrym chłopcem, ale cóż... chłopcem właśnie. A to zdecydowanie wymagało kobiecej ręki. Zdjęła więc płaszcz i chustę, podała je Dudleyowi i zakasała rękawy.

Ledwie zdążyła wstawić wodę na herbatę i podać Prometeuszowi obiecany kawałek ciasta, odezwał się trel kołatki.

- Wujek Harry! - Harold był gotowy zeskoczyć z krzesła, ale Petunia go powstrzymała. Spojrzała na młodszego wnuka, który poza plackiem świata nie widział, i lekko zmarszczyła brwi.

- Otworzę! - usłyszała z korytarza głos Dudleya.

Miała ochotę odkrzyknąć, że oczywistą chyba rzeczą jest, że otworzy, skoro znajduje się praktycznie przy samych drzwiach wejściowych, ale rozmyśliła się. Nie wiedziała, kim jest nowy gość - bez wątpienia nie Harrym, którego przybycie Prometeusz zawsze ogłaszał pierwszy i nigdy się nie mylił, a żadne przysmaki nie miały dla niego znaczenia, kiedy w grę wchodził ukochany wujek i przyszły brat w jednej osobie - nie była więc pewna, jak się powinna zachowywać w jego obecności. A raczej w jej obecności, co okazało się, gdy osoba ta weszła do kuchni.

Petunia otworzyła usta, aby się przywitać, lecz nie wydała z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

- Mamo? - zagaił Dudley nieco niepewnie. - Ta pani mówi, że cię zna. Twierdzi, że należy do rodziny i chciała zobaczyć się...

- L-Lily... - wyjąkała w końcu Petunia.

- Lily? - powtórzył jej syn z niedowierzaniem. - Ta Lily? Ciocia Lily? Twoja siostra, mamo? Mama Harry'ego? - Z każdym pytaniem jego oczy robiły się coraz większe.

Petunia go nie winiła. Lily była w jej domu stworzeniem niemal mitycznym, bardziej unikalnym od wszystkich smoków, jednorożców czy nawet testrali razem wziętych, bardziej niezwykłym i tajemniczym niż boginy, trytony albo wręcz chrapaki. Nie istniała w książkach ani na obrazkach; obaj chłopcy znali ją wyłącznie z opowiadań Petunii oraz nielicznych magicznych zdjęć, jakie zrobiono jej w dzieciństwie. Była jak księżniczka w wieży na szczycie szklanej góry: daleka, niedostępna. Obca.

A teraz zjawiała się w domu jej syna, ot tak, jakby spadła z nieba, bez zapowiedzi, bez dania znaku życia przez z górą dwadzieścia lat! Dwadzieścia lat, z których jej własne dziecko prawie dziesięć spędziło jako niewidzialny przyjaciel własnego kuzyna, zamieszkując schowek na miotły, a przez kilkanaście kolejnych nazywało kompletnie obcych czarodziejów! Dwadzieścia lat, z których jej siostra przez prawie dziesięć wychowywała siostrzeńca jak własnego syna, następne dwadzieścia spędziła w więzieniu o zaostrzonym rygorze, zaś resztę w maleńkiej chałupce na skraju miasta! I ona miała czelność... W taki dzień...! Po raz pierwszy w życiu Petunia miała wielką ochotę dać komuś w twarz - nigdy nie spodziewałaby się, że tym kimś będzie jej ukochana młodsza siostra. O tak, nadal kochała Lily. Kochała ją jak nikogo na świecie. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że korciło ją, żeby spoliczkować tę bezczelną wiedźmę, jej kochaną siostrzyczkę. Powstrzymała się wyłącznie przez wzgląd na dzieci, które wciąż zajmowały się plackiem: Harold z bardzo zawiedzioną miną, że nowym gościem nie okazał się wujek Harry, a Prometeusz z niezmąconym filozoficznym spokojem.

Niezręczną ciszę przerwał niepewny głos Dudleya:

- No to... może usiądziesz, ciociu? - zaproponował młody mężczyzna, odsuwając dla niej krzesło znajdujące się po przeciwnej stronie stołu niż sterczała Petunia.

Intuicja jej syna czasami ją prawdziwie zdumiewała.

- Albo może przejdziemy do salonu? Tam będzie nam wszystkim wygodniej... Kolację zjemy... Uszek zdmuchnie świeczki na torcie... Rozpakuje prezenty... - Przerwał niepewnie, jakby dopiero teraz zauważył, że Lily miała puste ręce.

- Co cię tu sprowadza? - odezwała się w końcu Petunia; nie do końca zimno, ale też niezbyt zachęcająco.

- On - odparła Lily lakonicznie, wskazując najmłodszego z obecnych.

- Uszek? - zdumiała się pani domu. - Ale dlaczego? Co?...

- Jutro kończy rok, prawda? - weszła jej w słowo Lily.

- Prawda - przyznała Petunia beznamiętnie. - Ciekawa jestem tylko, skąd _ty_ o tym wiesz.

- Mam swoje źródła - stwierdziła wiedźma wykrętnie.

- Może jednak przejdziemy do salonu? - wtrącił się Dudley nieco bardziej zdecydowanym tonem. - Tam będziecie sobie mogły wszystko wyjaśnić. Tylko bez rękoczynów! - rzucił na poły żartobliwie, patrząc na Petunię. - Bez różdżkoczynów też by się raczej obyło, ciociu - dodał ze znacznie mniejszą pewnością.

- Różdżko... To ona jest wiedźmą? - spytała jego zaskoczona żona.

Dudley na moment zamknął oczy.

- Do salonu - polecił surowo. - Harry, łap swój talerzyk. Uszek, ty też. Talerzyki w dłoń! - Uniósł rękę w jakimś dziwnym salucie, co spotkało się z wesołym chichotem chłopców, którzy bez ociągania wykonali rozkaz. Dudley złapał młodszego syna pod lewą pachę, a potem starszego pod prawą i zaniósł ich do pokoju dziennego, nie oglądając się za siebie.

Lily wzruszyła ramionami i poszła za nimi; Petunia podejrzewała, że zrobiła to tylko po to, aby obiekt jej zainteresowania nie znikł jej z horyzontu.

Żona Dudleya stała cały czas w tym samym miejscu, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

- Idź do nich, dziecko - powiedziała Petunia z bladym uśmiechem. - Idź, poznaj... moją siostrę. - Westchnęła. - Choć nie wiem, czy jest w tym jakiś sens, bo zapewne nigdy więcej jej nie zobaczysz, tej naszej rodzinnej Złej Wiedźmy z Zachodu... czy gdzie też ona teraz mieszka.

Młodsza kobieta w milczeniu przytaknęła, a następnie wyszła z kuchni.

Petunia położyła dłonie na blacie kuchennego stołu i oparła się na nich całym ciężarem ciała, pochylając się do przodu i skłaniając głowę. Postarała się skupić na sobie i tylko na sobie, aby gdzieś wewnątrz siebie znaleźć spokój. Nie miała ochoty stawać twarzą w twarz z Lily, bo mogłaby powiedzieć... lub zrobić coś, czego potem będzie żałować.

Kiedy wreszcie wypłynęła z głębin własnego jestestwa i znowu zaczęła słyszeć, co się wokół niej dzieje, uznała, że nie mogło minąć zbyt wiele czasu.

- Pozwolisz, ciociu, że przedstawię ci twoich ciotecznych wnuków - proponował właśnie Dudley, w którego głosie nie było słychać ani cienia pytającego tonu.

Uśmiechnęła się. Podziwiała siłę swego syna. I dziękowała za nią siostrzeńcowi.

- To jest Harold...

- Harry! - poprawił chłopiec prawie z oburzeniem. Po czym dodał dumnie: - Po wujku Harrym.

Petunia miała nadzieję, że Lily nie zaprzeczy tej zbieżności ze zgorszeniem; nie była do końca pewna reakcji Harolda. Czterolatek uwielbiał wuja i był zachwycony, że obaj noszą to samo imię. Chwalił się nim przy każdej okazji.

Lily, na szczęście, zmilczała. Ale nie na długo.

- A to - kontynuował niezrażony reakcją dziecka Dudley - nasz drugi syn, Prometeusz.

- Prometeusz! - prychnęła Lily ze wstrętem. Petunia zdrętwiała. - Co to ma być za imię?

- Czarodziejskie - odparła cicho matka malca. - Planowaliśmy nazwać go Oskar, ale w ministerstwie nie chcieli się zgodzić. Uznali, że to zbyt... mugolskie. - Pod koniec głos jej drżał.

- Wybraliśmy więc takie imię, które daje nam nadzieję na lepszą przyszłość - wtrącił Dudley spokojnie; Petunia niemal widziała, jak jej syn czule obejmuje i przytula żonę. - Może nasz Prometeusz też ukradnie bogom ogień.

"Albo magię" - uzupełniła bezgłośnie. Podejrzewała, że robią to wszyscy zainteresowani, nie miała jednak pewności, ponieważ nikt nigdy nie odważył się powiedzieć tego na głos.

Nikt też nigdy nie przypominał, jaki koniec spotkał mitycznego Prometeusza. Czy raczej jaki brak końca, co w tym konkretnym przypadku wydawało się znacznie gorsze. Lily tym razem też okazała się na tyle taktowna, by nie uświadamiać obecnych na siłę. Możliwe zresztą, że zadziałał u niej w tym momencie instynkt samozachowawczy: Dudley zawsze zaciekle bronił swojej rodziny i to się w nim wyczuwało.

Petunia wyprostowała się, rozluźniła mięśnie barków i mentalnie przygotowała na rozmowę z siostrą przy świadkach. Ledwie jednak wyszła za próg kuchni, ponownie odezwał się trel kołatki.

- Otworzę! - zawołała; była już wszak na korytarzu, znajdowała się zatem najbliżej drzwi.

Zrobiwszy, co zapowiedziała, znalazła się twarzą w twarz z uzdrowicielem od stóp do głów odzianym w zieleń swojej profesji.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Anula93**__ Kwestia gustu, powiedziałabym. Nie wątpię, że są osoby, którym teksty Laume jednak znacznie bardziej przypadają do gustu. Następną linijkę Twojego komentarza przemilczę, jeśli pozwolisz. Sama widzisz, jak wyszło. Jeżeli zaś chodzi o ostatni akapit... czy ja Ci na niego nie odpowiedziałam wcześniej? Bo mam wrażenie, że tak, ale to było przeszło półtora roku temu (ech...), więc naprawdę nie pamiętam..._

_**duszek_zły**__ Niestety, duszuś, ja się nie znam na żartach :-P. A pisanie, jak widać, ciągnie się u mnie w nieskończoność..._

_**Mallie-bor**__ Szczerze mówiąc, nie jestem pewna, na ile zrozumiale go napisałam. Ale to chyba nie szkodzi - pierwszy rozdział i tak nie wiąże się z prologiem w żaden widoczny sposób :-P. Tak naprawdę wprost do prologu ma nawiązywać dopiero epilog. Taki to dziwny twór mi się urodził w głowie._

_**Mionnka**__ Może dlatego myślałaś, że to będzie o Severusie, że jest to jednak postać, która się u mnie pojawia zdecydowanie najczęściej. A tu taka zmyłka ;-). O Gellercie, jestem pewna, co najmniej słyszałaś, chociaż nie dziwię się, że nie rozpoznajesz go z imienia - to Grindelwald, mroczny czarodziej sprzed Voldemorta i dawny przyjaciel (a niektórzy twierdzą, że i więcej) Albusa Dumbledore'a._

_**lewa**__ Tak krótko, bo tak wyszło. Teraz jest dłużej - pytanie tylko, czy ciekawiej... No i niestety w trzech tygodniach się nie zmieściłam. Cała ja._

_**On-Melancholly-Hill**__ Ciekawy nick, powiedziałabym. Szansa na kontynuację jest u mnie zawsze (dopóki żyję, w każdym razie), tylko czasem wena nie chce ze mną współpracować, a czasem nie mam chęci na pisanie. Jestem kobietą... (nutka, nutka) ;-) Może teraz odstępy między kolejnymi rozdziałami będą bardziej możliwe do przeżycia._

_Czego Wam i sobie życzę._


End file.
